


The Language of Siblings

by Arsenic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Challenge: Percy, war letters.





	The Language of Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hpshortfics.

_Perce,_

_I don't pretend to know who you are anymore, only that doesn't seem all that important because I'm just old enough to remember who you were. I planned on staying mad, just so we're entirely clear, only George set one of those mad pixies on Fleur the other day, the kind that they were always testing out on you and I thought maybe I could get why you wouldn't want to stick around._

_I don't forgive you._

_But I miss you. Ginny._

**Ginevra,**

**Things are terribly busy here. The crowd with which you choose to associate has made maintaining calm among the populace an absolute nightmare. I'm sure that cheers you to no end. You can't expect that I'll have time to write you again.**

**Percival Weasley.**

_Oh give over, Perce,_

_You wouldn't have bothered writing if you really didn't have time so you must miss me as well. Imagine my tongue sticking out at you, as I assure you it is._

_"The crowd" I hang out with is doing our best to ensure the protection of people you once loved, so-called blood traitors. If you think the Death Eaters will see you as an exception to the rest of us, well. . .I hope, for your sake, if worst comes to worst, you're right. And I hope that it eats at you every day of your life._

_You're still on the clock. Mum checks every night just to be sure._

**Ginevra,**

**Your intimation that my efforts are not toward the defeat of You-Know-Who and _his_ crowd are unappreciated and unworthy of you. You were always one to just say what you meant. Foolish, perhaps, but part of you all the same.**

**I imagine my hand is turned to "work" most of the time.**

**Percy.**

_Perce,_

_You're right. I think that you're turning a blind eye to the dangers presented by You-Know-Who's return and that you prefer to trust the Ministry to your family for your own gains. I also think that most of the time you probably imagine you're doing the right thing._

_As I said, I'm old enough to remember who you were._

**Ginny-**

**And I think you haven't the trust that you ought to bestow in the proper authorities rather than running around like vigilantes in the night and under shadows. But you were practically raised by Fred and George, so I hardly imagine I could have expected better.**

**Percy.**

_Percy-_

_Ha! You called me Ginny. You miss me too._

**Ginevra-**

**If I missed you, I would come see you. My Apparation skills are quite pristine, I assure you. Rather, these letters take time, and Ginny is comprised of less letters than Ginevra.**

**Percival.**

_Perce-_

_Sadly for me, your shortened nickname is as many letters as your nickname, if not as my syllables. You do realize going by Percival just makes you seem like a prig? That's no way to get ahead. Especially not with Scrimgeour heading things up. He seems like he likes 'em mean and slightly shifty. Small bit of advice for the go-getting Gryffindor._

_Ginny._

**Ginny-**

**For goodness sake, the Minister does not like his personnel mean and shifty. The Ministry accepts only the most upstanding citizens among its ranks.**

**Percy.**

_Perce-_

_They accepted you._

_Joking! You never could take a joke about yourself._

_Ginny._

**Ginny-**

**Perhaps the fact that you actually figured that out is the reason that this is the first time any of my siblings has made some small type of overture toward me in any conciliatory manner however small in over two years.**

**Percy.**

_Percy. You left us._

**Ginny-**

**So you noticed?**


End file.
